


One single light..

by MonroseMeadows



Category: Watch_Dogs, Wrencus - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, TriggerWarning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroseMeadows/pseuds/MonroseMeadows
Summary: I'm in a dark place at the moment, and I need to get my bearings on reality. I need a way to keep my feet firmly on the ground,or I know I will find myself balancing on the edge. -- I'm sorry for the shortness.





	One single light..

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'One More Light' by Linkin Park .. I can't bring myself to listen to this song, without sobbing silently to myself.
> 
> Chester, you were an inspiration to us all - and you have helped me through the motions of life, more often than you will ever realize.   
> You will forever remain one of the brightest lights in the sky.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Marcus walked over to a small bundle of black clothing - about to place his hand, but stopped in his tracks when said bundle of black clothing stirred awake to the sudden touch. He had witnessed the smaller man flinch in such an abrupt manner, that it caused him to clamp a row of teeth down on to a plump bottom lip. Wrench had never backed out of his touch before, and certainly not in such dismissal. He took a moment to analyze the situation, before dropping down his shoulder bag on the cemented surface of the rooftop. The hooded man stayed motionless, his piercing blue eyes fixed on the mask resting in the palms of his tattooed hands - And it rendered Marcus unbeknownst to formulate a more appreciative response. Thus he knelt down next to the bag and rummaged through its contents, before revealing two beer cans. He carefully let his arm travel the distance that needed to be covered to reach the rebel - nudging his slender bicep gently, with the addition of a warm smile. Wrench eyed the object for a moment, then grabbed it and brought it up to his lips. Marcus watched the man eagerly down the contents of the can, still trying to piece together a suitable form of approach. 

"Have you ever pressed the pause button of your life, to find meaning to your life?"

Marcus' failed to suppress a stunned gasp, resulting in beer spilling from his mouth - which he swiftly wiped with the sleeve of his checkered dress-shirt. His arms fell down in to his lap, limp - and feeling heavier than ever -- though probably not as heavy as the weight present on the rebel's shoulder. Slowly, but surely, pressing down harder on the brittle material that made up the bones beneath the skin. He turned to look at the blonde, deadpanned, yet not granted with a repriciocating motion. Quick to drop the can down between his legs, and he probably let the moment of silence dread on for far too long. There was no recovery from the sudden state of bewilderment he now found himself locked in, and he was bound to fight it- as he knew it added confirmation to one of Wrench's many false beliefs. 

"Who cares when one more light goes out in a sky of a million stars?"

The soft voice that had spoken these heavy words, set to die down to nothing but a soft whisper. A whisper that would be swallowed by an imminent, yet attempted to be, smothered sob. The hooded hacker had promptly brought a hand up to end the birth of welling tears, yet they found openings between the trembling digits, staining the dark fabric below with dark marks of raw emotion. It was at this point that he had abandoned all strength in his limbs - letting his arms fall back down, and opening new routes for a downfall of tears to follow. Not hesitant as they trailed down the shapes of his features, to end up joining the already present wet stains in the fabric of his hoodie and jeans.   
Marcus leaned in closer, now exposed to audible whimpers caught in the other hacker's throat. 

"Can you help me not to hurt anymore?" 

Blue eyes drowning in a constantly gaining pool of fresh tears - the pale skin surrounding them wet with the paths they've crossed, and the distances they had covered. His voice thick with emotion, wrapped in the most life-absorbing kinds of pain imaginable. Faint sobs had grown into concerning cries, reaching out to nearby ears - clawing at whatever surface they managed to contact. A broken man. Wrench wanted nothing more than to cease to exist. No more play pretend, or forcing the people in his life to tiptoe around sensitive topics. No more fallen comrads at the tips of his hand due to mental instability leading to mistakes. The evening breeze caressed the moist skin of his face, but he dismissed it. A single defective light wouldn't be noticed or cared about.. His shaky breaths hitched upon the sensation of strong arms pulling him in closer. The scent of an expensive cologne gently teasing the fine hairs in his nose - it was pleasant, but meaningless in contrast to the bigger picture. 

"If you let me in, I will take your hand and guide you through the dark."

Marcus' eyes met Wrench's. Another sob, this one louder than the ones that had escaped him prior. His instincts told him to run, and to distance himself from this short-lived moment of serenity. It was nothing but a mere moment, and live moved too quick for them both to realize time would run out. Yet despite his internal struggle, he found his face pressed into the black hacker's shirt - quickly bringing his hands up to grasp the soft fabric with trembling fingers. 

"Who cares if someones time runs out, if a moment is all we are?" 

"I do."


End file.
